Experiment
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: She never had ice cream before. "We're getting you ice cream now, because you've been living in a cave and that's not going to do." She never felt love before, either. For GASS.


**Note: This is NOT the last story I promised! That one will be posted soon. **

But when I heard about the Gakuen Alice Secret Santa, I couldn't resist.

_For Gakuen Alice Secret Santa--__ teh crazeh one_. Um, she asked for tragedy so..err. HAPPY HOLIDAYS?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Experiment**

"Theoretically, she wasn't supposed to exist."

_Heartbroken Confession_

_

* * *

  
_

Harada Misaki. Theoretically, she wasn't supposed to exist. A compilation of lost Alices, Alice-like qualities, and the presence of basically all things Alices. It didn't make sense, that all these things added together could possibly create anything. But Harada Misaki was likely the closest thing to Human that could be created.

* * *

Andou Tsubasa sprinted down the dimly lit corridor, his uniform shoes clicking silently against the dark floor. He readjusted his hat and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Persona had told him to hurry to Laboratory 13, and to get there before noon. He checked his watch and winced when it read 11:59. He skidded to a stop and threw open the door.

"Persona you--" He stopped short. His eyes widened. Sitting on the floor of Laboratory 13 next to a broken glass containment chamber, was a girl about his age. Not wearing clothes.

Unable to turn away, he stuttered and turned a bright shade of red. The girl blinked and tilted her head, her red hair swaying with her.

"…Persona?"

Tsubasa regained his ability of speech. "Ah! Put on some clothes!" His voice cracked and he promptly slammed the door shut. He heard the girl shift and a closet door open. Slapping himself lightly in the face he turned around.

"I see you found your mission."

Tsubasa frowned and stomped his foot. "What? A naked girl?"

Persona smirked. "Wouldn't you wish that was what you were supposed to do…"

Tsubasa blushed a profuse shade of red, slightly grateful for the dim lighting of the corridor. "What's my mission?" He grumbled.

Persona gave the grey door a long look. "Teach the girl."

"Teach her what?"

Persona turned to Tsubasa, a solemn expression on his face. And then, replying with the most vulnerable tone Tsubasa had ever heard from Persona, "How to be human."

Persona turned on his heels and walked away. Tsubasa was listening to the fading footsteps with wonder when the door slid open.

"Hello, Pervert." Tsubasa turned scarlet at the feminine voice and growled.

"I am not a pervert!" He frowned. "You should have locked the door!"

The girl blinked. "I was not aware such functions were necessary."

"Of course they're necessary! Where have you been all your life?"

She looked at her feet for a brief moment. "I believe that it was in a glass containment chamber." She blinked. "What is your name?"

Tsubasa grunted, not appreciating her strange personality. "Andou Tsubasa. You?"

"Experiment M1S4K1. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

Experiment. And then everything made sense. Tsubasa offered a crooked grin. "Um. M1S4K1? No, no, that won't do." He chuckled.

She tilted her head-- she seemed to do that a lot. "Then what is an appropriate name, Andou Tsubasa?"

"Just Tsubasa's fine." It would take a while to complete his mission, it seemed. "How about Misaki? Harada Misaki."

When she responded, Tsubasa thought that she may have had the most beautiful smile in the world.

* * *

"You'll be fine." Tsubasa smiled. Misaki eyed him nervously and tightened her grip on the door handle.

"The outside world's not that scary. I promise." Tsubasa chuckled. "In fact, it's a lot better than this Hell hole."

Misaki's brows furrowed in confusion. "I did not realize this complex was linked to Hell."

"Er. Well, not literally." Tsubasa placed a hand on the door. "Come on, let's get you a breath of fresh air."

The door pushed open and Misaki had to close her eyes due to the unfamiliar burst of light. She slowly opened her eyes and relaxed. With a relaxed expression, she took in a deep breath. "It smells nice."

"Blossoms." Tsubasa replied. "It's the blossoms."

Misaki slowly looked over the flowers. "Misaki…" She breathed.

* * *

Ice cream. Ice cream was Misaki's favorite food.

"Strawberry."

Tsubasa turned around in confusion.

"…Is it really as good as others say it is? Strawberry ice cream."

The _beautifulbeautiful_ boy in front of her did a double take.

"We're getting you ice cream now, because you've been living in a cave and that's not going to do."

But after a while, Misaki can't have ice cream anymore, because it makes her cough.

* * *

It was said, Andou Tsubasa always went to visit Kaname alone. But, he took Misaki along. Everyone was talking about it, apparently. What was so special about this Misaki girl that _the_ Andou Tsubasa would make her an exception?

Misaki was nervous; she didn't want to be an intrusion. So she sits quietly as she stares in slight wonder at the kindred spirit laying on the bed. She fears for him-- because he looks ready to give up at any moment. But the lingering glimmer of hope she spots in Kaname's eyes when he sees Tsubasa breaks her heart. It reminds her too much of her own, of how much she wanted to be saved.

She fears for Kaname. She fears for Tsubasa. And though it's selfish, she fears for herself. And Misaki discovers she doesn't like how tears feel against her cheek.

* * *

"An experiment?" Tsubasa glared at his raven haired junior. With a sigh, Hyuuga Natsume swung his legs over the chair he was resting them on.

Misaki nodded. She smoothed down her shirt and placed a hand on her hip. Tsubasa inwardly grinned, believing that in the last month, he had taught her well.

"Doesn't seem like it." Mikan commented, resting her head on the table. Tsubasa leaned against the fence of the outdoor café they were at.

Misaki shrugged and took a sip out of her strawberry-banana smoothie. She made a face. "Way too much banana."

Tsubasa snorted. "That's what she said." Natsume rolled his eyes and smacked the older boy upside the head.

Mikan grinned and grabbed Natsume's hand. "Well, we have to go finish Christmas shopping." Natsume groaned and tightened his scarf.

Mikan glared at him. "Don't complain; at least you're a freaking fire Alice! You can keep yourself warm!"

Natsume snorted at her assumption. "If I could use my Alice to warm myself up, would I really be wearing a scarf right now? Maybe if I wanted to burn myself to death."

"Get a taste of your own medicine!" Mikan responded as the two walked away, seemingly forgetting that Tsubasa and Misaki were with them still.

Misaki rose a brow. "They're kind of weird."

Tsubasa chuckled. "Ah, young love."

"Is all love like that?" She asked, truly curious.

Tsubasa's eyes softened at the red head. Sometimes she still seemed so clueless. _True love_… he pondered to himself; thinking about how strange Misaki and him were. He blushed a light shade of pink. "Well, I guess true love is normally like that."

"True love…" She whispered with wonder. Her eyes perked up. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat caught. She covered her mouth and coughed. Her throat seemed to tighten even more and she leaned forward and gasped for breath. Tears stung her eyes and poured down her cheeks. Blood emerged from her coughing fit and her cough evolved into a wheeze.

Tsubasa watched with horror and got up, knocking his chair backwards. He leaned over and tried to pat her back. "Shit, shit!" He cursed.

Looking around desperately, he caught eyes with a horror-stricken waiter. "What are you doing?! Call the infirmary!" The waiter acknowledged him before sprinting towards the phone.

Misaki gasped and fell to the floor; her head crashing against the edge of the table. Her vision was hazy as Tsubasa, kneeling beside her turned blurry. "Tsu--"

"Misaki! Misaki!" He yelled, his face fading into a blur. "Stay awake! God dammit, where the--" The sounds around her went silent.

"--basa."

Her world went black.

* * *

Darkness. The world was spinning and pitch black-- it smelled like death. It was so close; Misaki could practically taste it.

"She's malfunctioning." The voices were muffled. So muffled… and quiet.

"Malfunctioning?" She frowned. At least, she tried. But nothing was working.

"Experiment M1S4K1--"

"Misaki."

"Excuse me?"

Tsubasa replied, "Her name's Misaki."

The other voice cleared it's throat. "The experiment was never stable from the first place. Her life span has long exceeded what we expected it to be. She's merely an example for future experi--"

"So you're just going to let her die?" Misaki felt shock slap her in the face. She wasn't supposed to be. She knew from the first place that she wasn't meant to last. The tickling feeling at her eyes that she had come to known the last month came to her. It was wrong, but she didn't want to leave.

"She's not going to die, she's not human, Andou. She merely has only a few minutes until a full malfunction. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't do--"

Misaki heard a smash and the other voice yelp.

"How dare you say she's not human!"

"Shit. Are you crazy!"

"She can feel, she's real--"

"You're insane!" The other voice clearly didn't listen to reason. She heard the door slam and Tsubasa curse.

He sighed and slid next to her.

"Hey, don't cry." She felt his thumbs brush over her cheek-- heard the desperation in his voice. "You're gonna be fine."

_Don't leave_… Misaki wanted to say. But it seemed she could only hear and smell the sounds of death. Though, it wasn't even death if she wasn't human. She felt her body starting to go numb. His touches faded and his voice drifted further and further away.

But even Tsubasa didn't believe what he just said. "I'll.. I'll fix you. Just give me a second. I promise."

Tsubasa only realized too late that he fell in love with someone who shouldn't have even existed; because promises were meant to be broken.

* * *

Cause Misaki means beautiful blossom.. and yeah.

I know I said I was quitting, which I am. But I agreed to do secret santa, so here it is. DON'T WORRY. I'm not making a tragedy my last story... :)


End file.
